


Reunited

by KillerCakepop



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1564007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerCakepop/pseuds/KillerCakepop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mondo picks Ishimaru up at the airport. Cute fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited

It was almost One in the morning, and Mondo had been waiting at the airport for around an hour now. Ishimaru’s flight should be released any second. The college student had been studying in the U.S. for his second year of college, and they didn’t speak to each other the entire time. It was Mondo’s idea, he wanted Ishimaru to have as much fun as possible without missing him, and who knows? Maybe have a fling or two with cute American boys.

Ishimaru wasn’t expecting him, so the former gang leader was kind of nervous as to what his reaction would be. They didn’t officially break up, but they may as well have when Mondo suggested cutting all ties for the 9 months the prefect would be gone. They had a huge fight over it and didn’t talk since.

A knot formed in his stomach when he saw everyone on Ishimaru’s flight exit the terminal. Maybe he shouldn’t be here. The nerd probably already had a taxi booked, and he’d probably throw a fit if Mondo asked him to cancel it. 

Then, Mondo saw him. He looked so cute, albeit tired and foggy eyed. Who could blame him? The flight was over ten hours, after all. Ishimaru had a bag slung over the side of his shoulder that Mondo hadn’t seen before, as well as a baseball cap. The kid looked really exhausted… Mondo thought maybe he should sneak out before the college student saw him. 

Just as Mondo was about to turn around to leave, the two locked eyes. Shit. Ishimaru was probably pissed. They had a fight, hadn’t talked in forever, and he shows up at the airport in the middle of the night to greet him? It sounded romantic when he first thought if it, but now it seemed ridiculous.

Ishimaru instantly burst into tears upon seeing the former gang leader. Mondo stayed put in awe as Ishimaru dropped his bag to the floor and began running towards him, pushing others out of the way. It was so unlike him, but there he was running full speed at Mondo in the airport.

Mondo held his footing, but was almost knocked back by the force of Ishimaru leaping into his arms. He grabbed onto the college student, surprised at his reaction but sharing his embrace.

"Mondo!" Ishimaru cried, "I’m so… happy you’re here!" He had to take deep breaths to speak, and his voice was a little muffled with his face buried in Mondo’s chest. 

"Are you sure? I felt kinda bad the way we left things so…"

Ishimaru cut the gang leader off. “Yes! I’m so sorry, Mondo, I thought about calling to apologize but I wanted to do as you asked.”

Mondo couldn’t believe it. He felt so guilty, but he knew that Ishimaru didn’t want to hear that. Instead of apologizing or asking forgiveness, he decided to keep things simple for his exhausted, teary-eyed boyfriend. “I missed you too, Kiyo. I love you.”

Ishimaru looked up at the former gang leader, no longer crying but with leftover tears in his eyes. “I love you too.”

"So… you wanna get your bag and go back to my place?" 

Ishimaru laughed. “Yes, I would like that very much.”


End file.
